1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a magnetostrictive shaft applicable to a magnetostriction type torque sensor which is so constructed as to detect a torque applied to a rotatable shaft and output a signal according to a magnitude and direction of the applied torque and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 07/969,056 filed on Oct. 30, 1992, Ser. No. 08/068,668 filed on May 28, 1993, and Ser. No. 08/222,809 filed on Apr. 5, 1994 exemplify a previously proposed structure of a magnetostriction type torque sensor, the sensor inserted in an electric bridge circuit to output a signal according to a magnitude and direction of the torque applied to a magnetostrictive shaft interposed between intermediate ends of a torque applied rotatable shaft.